


An Ally

by BlueSpear



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F, Love, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSpear/pseuds/BlueSpear
Summary: Geoffrey catches his sister and queen together. What will he do?
Relationships: Elincia Ridell Crimea/Luchino | Lucia, Elincia/Lucia
Kudos: 7





	An Ally

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is my contribution to Pride Month. As an ally, I wanted to write something for for the month. I hope Elincia/Lucia fans like it. Be proud of who you are and stay safe out there!

"Have you seen Her Majesty soldier?"

"No sir. I haven't."

"I see. Thank you."

The soldier bows at the Crimean general and leaves. Geoffrey has not seen Elincia since this morning. He has a report he must give to her regarding about his previous mission. The knight starts to worry.

Where could she be at this hour late at night?

Geoffrey looks all over inside the castle to find her. Every nook and cranny. He asks some of the personnel and employees if they have seen the queen. Unfortunately they have not, last time she was seen with Lucia. Knowing that the queen is with his sister calms him. At least he knows she's not in danger. 

The knight wonders where can they be at this time of the night. Certainly not in their chambers, he checked a moment ago. There is only one place Geoffrey can think of.

Geoffrey heads to the garden. He walks down the greenery field. The garden looks absolutely stunning at night. The fireflies are buzzing, the light around radiate an atmospheric glow, the sound of the river roars calmly. It is no surprise why Queen Elincia enjoys coming here.

As Geoffrey approaches the garden table, his heart stops for a mere second. He could not believe what he is witnessing. His eyes widen as he tries to sink in what's happening before him. Two women, lips locked to the other.

The astound general accidentally steps on a tree branch, causing a loud crunch sound.

Startled by the noise, Elincia and Lucia turn around. To their surprise, Geoffrey is standing a few feet away from them.

"G-Geoffrey-" both said breaking into cold sweat.

Both embarrassed and panting, the two women quickly got up from their seat and glance at each other. Lucia has no idea how to explain this to her brother. Neither does Elincia.

"... ..."

"... ..."

"... ..."

Quiet. The silence between the two girls is speaking volumes.

Geoffrey caught his sister and queen sharing an intimate kiss. He knew it. He always knew it. He suspected as such ever since Elincia was lost during the Mad King's War. His older sister has a crush on the queen and to his surprise, the queen on her.

The silence lingers for a minute until Geoffrey breaks the silence by bringing up the report. "I have a report regarding of the bandit chief's whereabouts." He couldn't add on. It was too inopportune. "I- Forgive me. If you excuse me-"

"Geoffrey wait!" The blue haired woman said embarrassingly. "I can explain-"

"You do not need to explain yourself sister. It's perfectly clear."

"... ..."

"Geoffrey." Elincia whispers. "I'm sorry."

"... ..."

"We did not want to hurt your feelings. We wanted to tell you, but.."

"Your Majesty, it's fine." The knight answers. "You do not need to give me any explanations." He adds.

Geoffrey wishes he could have known about this beforehand. He feels impertinent to interrupt an intimate moment between two people.

The awkward silence mists back between the three. The last time there was a silence this nerveracking was when Lucia and Geoffrey made the decision to become knights for Elincia. Elincia did not like the idea of her two closest friends risking their life for her sake. This however, this is different. Lucia knows about his feeling for the queen. She's the one who teases him about his feelings over Elincia. And yet..

He does not see Lucia as a love rival or anyone for that matter. All he cares about is Elincia's happiness and well being. If her happiness is by his sister's side, who is he to stop them?

To break the tense silence, Geoffrey speaks up.

"Your- no. Elincia. Lucia. All I wish for is for you two to be happy. If your happiness is with each other, I will support you." Geoffrey kneels and takes both women's hands to peck a kiss. "I will stand by your side and help your love to flourish. I will serve you both as your knight your majesties."

The two women could not help but feel oversentimental. They do not need to hide anymore. The one person they feared of losing is their biggest supporter.

"Geoffrey.. Thank you."

"Brother I.. thank you."

The Crimean knight stands on his feet and nods. The three embrace tightly. Their bond is as strong as ever and nothing will ever break them apart.. Not even love itself.


End file.
